headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Slovakia/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance It's a Character Idea of FranceSwitzerland. Slovakia has brown hair with small blue eyes. He also has a small mouth, small ears and a big nose. When you click on the Power Button of Slovakia, he will transform into a caveman. A lot of stones will fall from the air onto the opponent and if he touches a stone he is flat for 5 seconds. Power Shots Slovakia has 2 Power Shots and 1 Counter Attack. Stalagmite Shot (Ground Shot) A lot of stalagmites will appear out the ground. When the opponent touch it, he will disappear and is death for 3 seconds. There is one place you stay a live. After that, Slovakia will throw 1 big Stalagmite to the goal of the opponent. When the opponent touch this, he also explode and is disappeared for 5 seconds. The ball will catch hard away and it is hard for Slovakia to make a goal. The best way to stop this Power Shot is only based on lucky. You need to stay on the right place to counter it. This will be one of the best Ground Shots in the game. Bat Shot (Air Shot) The stadium will become dark. A wall with bats appear. Slovakia shine a flashlight on the bats. All the bats will fly away and go to the goal of the opponent. The opponent must kick all the bats away. If there comes 3 bats by the opponent will bite and transform into a vampire and he fly's in the air. After 4 seconds the opponent will transform back normal. The last bat have the ball and he fly to the goal. When the opponent touch that bat, he will smashed hard away and the ball will fall soft on the field. Slovakia can simply kick the ball in the goal. You need a good timing to stop this Power Shot. The only possible way to stop this Power Shot, is to counter it. Otherwise Slovakia always score. Stalactite Shot (Counter Attack) On the ceiling, 5 Stalactites appear. They will fall to ground of the field. On the same time Slovakia will shoot another stalactite with the ball to the goal of the opponent. When the opponent knock that stalactite, he will explode and is disappeared for 5 seconds. The ball will again catch hard away. When the opponent come under 1 stalactite, he is flat for 5 seconds and won't be able to stop this Counter Attack anymore. Costume In Arcade Slovakia wears a stalagmite hat. If the opponent walks to closely to him the stalagmite kills the opponent. The opponent is then death for 5 seconds. The Stalagmite hat is very hard to knock off the head of Slovakia. You need to kick it many times. This is a SS rank costume. Unlock Requirements Win against all characters before him and himself in Arcade with more than 10 goals than your opponent or you must pay him for 8,200,000 points. Trivia * Slovakia is a country in East Europe. It has borders with Czech Republic, Poland, Ukraine, Hungary and Austria. * In Slovakia you can find a lot of caves and that's the reason of the Power Shots and the Counter Attack. * The largest Stalagmite on Earth is located in Slovakia, that's the reason of the Ground Shot. * In the Caves there live a lot of bats. That's the reason of the Air Shot. * He's boss of Stage 37 in Death Mode with the obstacle Atom Bomb. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland